modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7974
26 listopada 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7973. « 7974. » 7975. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope, Liam i Brooke dyskutują o BilluW gabinecie CEO, Hope i Liam informują niecierpliwą i wzruszoną Brooke, że nie wybrali jeszcze imienia dla dziecka. Kobieta ofiaruje małżonkom w prezencie ubranka dla ich córki i podkreśla jak bardzo jest zachwycona ich szczęściem. Niebawem, Brooke, Hope i Liam poruszają temat Billa i ostatnich wydarzeń. Brooke wierzy, że mężczyzna się zmienił, a dowodem na to ma być niewniesienie oskarżenia przeciwko Ridge'owi i Thorne'owi. Zauważa, że Spencer sam wiele wycierpiał przez ostatni rok i chce wynagrodzić Liamowi krzywdę jaką mu wyrządził. Hope i Brooke zastanawiają się, czy policji uda się złapać osobę, która postrzeliła Billa przed kilkoma miesiącami. Liam wątpi, by zamachowiec spróbował raz jeszcze zabić jego ojca, ale Brooke uważa, że winny powinien zostać skazany. thumb|left|300px|Justin nie rozumie zachowania BillaW Spencer Publications, Justin jest zaskoczony na wieść, że Bill porzuca plany budowy swojego wieżowca i stwierdza, że powinien on z powrotem założyć swój wisiorek. Spencer przyznaje, że Brooke po części przyczyniła się do jego zmiany i dlatego nie posłał Ridge'a za kraty. W gabinecie zjawia się detektyw Sanchez, aby porozmawiać o postrzeleniu Billa i ma nadzieję, że sam poszkodowany pomoże mu we wznowieniu śledztwa. Spencer daje mu zrozumienia, że nie jest tym zainteresowany i powtarza swoje zeznania, gdyż nic więcej nie jest sobie w stanie przypomnieć. Sanchez zaczyna podejrzewać, że Bill nie chce dociec prawdy. Przed wyjściem, detektyw zostawia swoją wizytówkę i prosi o kontakt, jeśli Spencer coś sobie przypomni. Justin również nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Bill nie chce, aby zamachowiec został odnaleziony. Po jego wyjściu, Bill wspomina konfrontację z Taylor. thumb|300px|Taylor zwierza się SteffyW domu na klifie, Taylor wita się ze swoją wnuczką. Kobieta nadal uważa, że Liam powinien być przy swojej córce, a nie żenić się z Hope. Steffy kładzie córkę spać i prosi matkę, by skupiła się wyłącznie na swojej terapii, jednak Hayes nie może znieść faktu, że córka została pozbawiona rodziny przez Hope i Brooke, a w znacznej części także przez Billa. Steffy martwi się o matkę, która zapewnia, że uczęszcza na terapię i czuje się lepiej. Steffy przekonuje, że Bill się zmienił, a Hayes powinna być mu wdzięczna za uchronienie jej przed więzieniem. Taylor uważa jednak, że to nie usprawiedliwia podłego zachowania Billa wobec Steffy. Kobieta wspomina noc postrzelenia Billa, zapewniając iż chciała jedynie skonfrontować się ze Spencerem, ale w przypływie impulsu sięgnęła po broń leżącą na blacie. Taylor wstydzi się swojego czynu i wpada w rozpacz na myśl, że już zawsze będzie żyła z obawą, że Bill zmieni zdanie i pośle ją za kratki. Steffy zapewnia roztrzęsioną matkę, że Spencer nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem i dotrzyma danego im słowa, a prawda nie wyjdzie na jaw. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Alex Sanchez Kategoria:Kelly Spencer